Morderstwo w Hogwart Expressie
by akumaNakago
Summary: Eksperymentalny fanfik, pisany wspólnie przez różne osoby na Forum Mirriel. Rolf Scamander udaje się do Hogwartu, aby objąć tam posadę nauczyciela. Po drodze natknie się na ofiarę morderstwa. Co będzie się działo dalej... nikt jeszcze obecnie nie wie ;-/.
1. Podróż sentymentalna

_W zamierzeniu jest to fanfik pisany przez różne osoby na Forum Mirriel - zobaczymy, jak to wyjdzie w praktyce. Tymczasem oddaję w Wasze ręce pierwszy rozdział tego opowiadania, który, najzwyczajniejszym przypadkiem, oczywiście, jest mojego autorstwa ;-). Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że przy jego czytaniu będziecie się bawić równie dobrze, jak ja przy pisaniu._

_Nakago_

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

**Podróż sentymentalna**

* * *

autor: **Nakago**

* * *

Rolf siedział w wygodnym przedziale hogwarckiego ekspresu (lux wyściełany czerwonym pluszem, luz i spoko, jak powiedziałby - a właściwie jak swego czasu stwierdził - Lorcan) i z lekkim uśmiechem wyglądał przez okno. Wystrojowi wnętrza już się zdążył przyjrzeć, miał również za sobą przyznanie racji młodszemu synowi oraz podziękowania wygłoszone w duchu Lysandrowi, który przekonał go do przejechania się pociągiem zamiast zdecydowanie krótszej i o niebo przyziemniejszej teleportacji przed szkolne bramy. "Zobaczysz, taka podróż sentymentalna poprawi ci nastrój i podniesie cię na duchu" - twierdził spokojnie starszy bliźniak, kiedy ojciec pakował kufer. Rolf niechętnie przystał na nalegania syna; chłopak w tak wielkim stopniu przypominał jednak matkę, że świeżo upieczony wdowiec nie zdołał się oprzeć jego z lekka niedorzecznym słowom.

Nie żałował. Chociaż pociąg zmienił się znacznie przez te lata, stukot metalowych kół o szyny przywodził na myśl dawne czasy. Czasy, kiedy Rolf sam był uczniem i regularnie podróżował hogwarckim ekspresem, czasy, kiedy nie znał jeszcze Luny, kiedy nie przekreślił swego życia, kiedy wojna niejako dopiero majaczyła na horyzoncie.

O wojnie nie chciał myśleć, wolał jej nie pamiętać. Było to oczywiście niemożliwe, chociaż przez lata udoskonalił udawanie, że tamtych lat po prostu nie było. Robił to w takim samym stopniu dla siebie, jak dla Luny i ich dzieci - nie chciał, aby rodzina cierpiała za jego dawne grzechy. Praktycznie zaraz po bitwie o Hogwart uciekł z magicznego świata, zmienił imię, nazwisko, wygląd, zaczął żyć nowym, spokojniejszym życiem. Życiem pełnym koszmarów minionych lat, ale wolnym od żądań szaleńca, wolnym od ciemnych mocy, wolnym od krzywdzenia innych. Myślał, że będzie tak już zawsze, że do śmierci nic się w jego szarej, zwyczajnej egzystencji nie zmieni, stało się jednak inaczej. Na jego drodze niespodziewanie stanęła Luna Lovegood, która, co kompletnie go zaskoczyło, rozpoznała w nim osobę, którą przestał być kilkanaście lat wcześniej. Doskonale go pamiętała, jak go zapewniła, nic się nie zmienił. On sam co prawda miał wręcz przeciwne wrażenie, wszak bardzo się o to starał i uważał, że całkiem nieźle mu się to udawało. Pocieszał się więc myślą, że to przecież Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, stuknięta jak jej tatuś i równie sławna. On bowiem również doskonale ją pamiętał - trudno było zapomnieć kogoś takiego - i także uważał, że wcale się nie zmieniła. I, co dziwne, w pewnym sensie go to pocieszyło. Był ktoś, kto przeżył szaleństwa wojny i się nie zmienił, kto przeżył piekło, lecz nadal umiał się śmiać i pleść niestworzone rzeczy. Był ktoś, kto rozmawiał z nim jak z normalnym (no, powiedzmy) człowiekiem, chociaż znał go w tych strasznych latach i wiedział, co Rolf - zdążył się na tyle przyzwyczaić do nowego imienia i nazwiska, by zdołać zepchnąć stare w głąb niepamięci - wtedy robił. I nie miał mu tego za złe, choć przecież stał po drugiej stronie różdżki i wiele wycierpiał z rąk ludzi takich jak on. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, mimo że Luna wciąż i wciąż odwiedzała go w jego sklepie, zupełnie jakby nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Rozmawiała z nim czy raczej mówiła do niego tak uparcie, że wreszcie zaczął jej odpowiadać. Początkowo niechętnie, półsłówkami, z biegiem dni jednak jego riposty stawały się coraz dłuższe, coraz bardziej rozbudowane, aż w końcu ich dyskusje zaczęły się przeciągać poza godziny otwarcia sklepu. Gdy po raz pierwszy zaprosił ją po pracy do restauracji, wyszło to jakoś tak naturalnie, że niemal tego nie zauważył. Wówczas mógł jeszcze podejrzewać, że ona też niczego nie spostrzegła, że po prostu kontynuowała rozmowę w nowym otoczeniu jakby nigdzie się nie ruszała; teraz jednak znał ją jak nikogo innego na świecie, znakomicie więc wiedział, że Luna nigdy niczego nie przeoczała, jakkolwiek roztargniona mogła się wydawać. Było nie było, w późniejszych latach nieustannie podziwiał, jak wręcz magicznie potrafiła zajmować się dwoma nadmiernie ruchliwymi i przesadnie rozwiniętymi bliźniakami, jak doskonale wiedziała, gdzie w danym momencie są i co robią, chociaż - pozornie? - akurat zajmowała się czymś zupełnie innym. Zawsze jakimś czarem pojawiała się na miejscu, kiedy trzeba było ściągnąć małego Lysandra z parapetu otwartego okna lub wyjąć z rączek Lorcanowi ukradkiem podwędzoną różdżkę tatusia. Luna wszystko robiła jakby mimochodem, jakby całą sobą była obecna gdzie indziej, a w odpowiednim miejscu i odpowiednim czasie zjawiała się tylko na chwilę i kompletnym przypadkiem. Mógł w to wierzyć podczas trwających wiele miesięcy rozpraw o stworzeniach istniejących i nie oraz innych wytworach jej wyobraźni, mógł w to wierzyć jeszcze gdy wieczorami zapraszał ją na kolacje czy wreszcie nawet do teatru, mógł w to na upartego wierzyć również w ten dzień, kiedy zebrał się na odwagę i zaproponował jej pierścionek zaręczynowy, który przyjęła bez chwili wahania i, jak się zdawało, głębszego zastanowienia nad tą wszakże istotną, życiową kwestią. Długo mógł w to wierzyć, ale już nie. Od długich z górą dwudziestu lat nie. Za dobrze ją poznał, za bardzo się z nią zżył.

A teraz jej już nie było.

Rolfa od załamania uratowały dzieci. Cóż z tego, że synów miał dorosłych, że chłopcy pomieszkiwali w domu rodziców jedynie przejazdem. Byli rodziną, rodziną, jakiej wcześniej nie miał, jaką doświadczył dopiero z Luną, Lorcanem i Lysandrem. I nie przestali nią być nawet kiedy jednej osoby zabrakło. Nawet kiedy Luna umarła. Dziękował Merlinowi za bliźniaków - był pewny, że bez nich nie poradziłby sobie z tą stratą.

Nie wiedział, który z nich załatwił mu tę pracę, podejrzewał jednak młodszego syna. To byłoby w jego stylu, poza tym Lorcan miał odpowiednie znajomości i nie krępował się ich wykorzystywać. Rolf zawsze uważał, że ten z jego synów bardziej przypominał ojca, dawnego Ślizgona. Nikt temu nie zaprzeczał, szczególnie kiedy Lorcan został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Lysander był inny, podobny do matki, chociaż pozbawiony jej - jak to za tatusiem chętnie powtarzali chłopcy - nadmiernie rozwiniętej i do przesady wykorzystywanej wyobraźni. Nikt nie miał w tej kwestii najdrobniejszych wątpliwości, toteż przydział starszego bliźniaka do Ravenclawu nikogo nie zdziwił. Tylko czasami rodzinni Ślizgoni żartowali, że chłopiec powinien był trafić do Hufflepuffu, bo nieco brakowało mu chłodnej logiki i rozsądnego myślenia Krukonów; tę cechę też zapewne odziedziczył po matce. Wtedy Lysander, zupełnie niepuchońsko, zauważał, że gdyby Tiara była sprawiedliwa, jego brat skończyłby w Gryffindorze, jak wszystkie gorące głowy. Standardowa riposta Lorcana brzmiała: "Mam to po tatusiu" i nieodmiennie rozpętywała prawdziwą wojnę domową, której Luna przyglądała się z dobrze skrywanym rozbawieniem.

Merlinie, ależ brakowało mu całej trójki! A przecież chłopców widział dopiero co, na peronie, kiedy odprowadzali go na pociąg. To musiał być doprawdy zabawny widok - synowie żegnający ojca wsiadającego do hogwarckiego ekspresu - żadnemu z nich nie było jednak do śmiechu, choć Lorcan próbował udawać, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Cóż, _próbował_ i _udawać_ były tu słowami kluczowymi: za dobrze go znali, żeby wierzyć w jego wyjątkowo nieumiejętne starania. Rozstanie z synami, jakkolwiek dzięki staraniom całej trójki obyło się bez łez, wzruszyło go i napełniło jeszcze głębszym smutkiem. Wiedział, że niebawem ich zobaczy, do przerwy świątecznej pozostały wszak niespełna cztery miesiące, a mimo to poczuł się przejmująco samotny. Rzeczywiście, istna _podróż sentymentalna_.

Zatopiony w pełnych wspomnień myślach Rolf nie zauważał upływu czasu. Wyłącznie częścią świadomości i jedynie z przyzwyczajenia odpowiadał na pozdrowienia nastolatków, którzy jakimś cudem zabłądzili do jego przedziału, rejestrując mimowolnie twarze i zachowanie swoich przyszłych uczniów. Odruchowo odmówił, kiedy młoda czarownica - kolejna zmiana w znajomym pociągu - zaproponowała mu zakup czegoś z jej wózka ze słodyczami. Nie był już dzieckiem i, co więcej, nie czuł głodu. To bolesne ssanie w żołądku nie miało nic wspólnego z potrzebą jedzenia, wiedział o tym nie od dziś. Koła wagonu stukały równomiernie, za oknem przemykały znajome krajobrazy, słońce uparcie kontynuowało codzienną wędrówkę, powoli, powolutku opadając ku zachodowi. Wszystko było to tak zwyczajne, spodziewane, pozbawione niezwykłości, że niemal go uśpiło. Otrzeźwił go dopiero piskliwy, świdrujący w uszach krzyk i raptowne zatrzymanie się ekspresu.

Instynktownie wysunął przed siebie lekko ugięte w łokciach ręce, gdy mugolska zasada zachowania pędu z wielką siłą pchnęła go na przeciwległą ścianę przedziału; dzięki temu nabawił się jedynie siniaków tam, gdzie reszta pasażerów będzie zapewne leczyć rozbite głowy i połamane kończyny. Szczęście, które jak zwykle zawdzięczał sobie i swoim zdolnościom. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedziałaby Luna, gdyby usłyszała jego pełne skromności stwierdzenie. Zaraz jednak spoważniał, zerwał się na równe nogi i wyszarpnął różdżkę zza pazuchy. Rozpatrywaniu, czy powinien zachować ostrożność w pociągu pełnym małoletnich czarodziejów, czy jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu... nie wiadomo jakiego zdarzenia, poświęcił mniej więcej pół sekundy. Zwyciężyła jak zwykle rozwaga, którą mimo wszystko postarał się ograniczyć na tyle, by nie nosiła znamion paranoi. Bez problemów pokonawszy wstępną przeszkodę, jaką stanowiły drzwi na korytarz, nieśpiesznie posuwał się wąskim przejściem, zaglądając do mijanych przedziałów. Wszędzie pełno było jęczących, niekiedy nawet płaczących nastolatków, trzymających się za głowy, ręce, nogi, tułowia i co tylko możliwe. Zaklął pod nosem - szkolna pielęgniarka, kimkolwiek jest, będzie miała pełną różdżkę roboty. Ostrożnie przekroczył leżących mu na drodze chłopców, którzy poruszali się niemrawo i z wyraźnym trudem. Wreszcie, po żmudnej, pozbawionej niespodzianek drodze, dotarł do - jak uznał - źródła wcześniejszego wrzasku: przytulona do ścianki oddzielającej korytarz od przedziału, przytrzymująca się lewą ręką otwartych drzwi tegoż, stała czarownica sprzedająca słodycze z wózka. Drugą dłoń przyciskała do otwartych ust, a wytrzeszczonymi oczyma wpatrywała się w coś, co najwyraźniej znajdowało sie w przedziale. Nie wyglądała na osobę, która chwilę wcześniej pociągnęła za rączkę hamulca bezpieczeństwa, za to znakomicie pasowała do padających na nią podejrzeń o bycie syreną alarmową. Rolf odłożył ewentualne przesłuchanie dziewczyny na bliżej nieokreślone, acz niedalekie, później, tymczasem postanawiając przyjrzeć się obiektowi jej niewątpliwego zainteresowania.

Zajrzawszy do przedziału, poczuł się zmuszony przyznać, że czarownica miała gust. Spaczony. Jak ogromna większość z nich.

W kącie kanapy ulokowanej przodem do kierunku jazdy spokojnie siedział sobie niemłody mężczyzna. Nie powinien był, oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę nagłe hamowanie pociągu. Ten konkretny przypadek jednakże zwykle robił rzeczy, których nie powinien był, więc to akurat Rolfa nie zdziwiło. W nagłym przypływie szczerości mógłby przed sobą przyznać, że był nieco zaskoczony stanem, w jakim znajdował się ów starszawy czarodziej, lecz akurat przypływu takowego nie odczuwał. Dlatego tylko się przyglądał. I z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie mógł przestać.

Obiekt jego obserwacji miał szeroko otwarte, szkliste oczy i spokojną, niemal uśmiechniętą twarz. Rolf był praktycznie pewny, że widzi nieboszczyka, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka właściwie nic na to nie wskazywało - w przedziale nie było śladów walki, ciało też nie wydawało się uszkodzone. Z drugiej strony, kiedy w grę wchodziła magia, możliwe było niemalże wszystko, z zabójstwem prawie doskonałym włącznie. Co do tego jednego Rolf nie miał wątpliwości: zbrodnie wyczuwał szóstym zmysłem. A w tropieniu przestępców był lepszy niż testral, który trafił na trop świeżej krwi. Jak to mówią: napuść złodzieja na złodzieja... czy raczej mordercę na mordercę, w tym przypadku. Tylko dlatego Luna nie miała problemów z namówieniem go, aby został aurorem, kiedy już zdołała go przekonać, że z nowymi personaliami, rysami twarzy i, przede wszystkim, rodziną, nikt nie rozpozna w nim dawnego śmierciożercy. Miała rację oczywiście - był w tym dobry i lubił swoją pracę, a współpracownicy nawet nie podejrzewali go o żadne ciemne sprawki z przeszłości. Odszedł ze służby po przeszło dwudziestu pięciu latach, tydzień po pogrzebie Luny. Czuł, że już się do tego nie nadaje, że stracił całą energię i zapał, że potrafi tylko snuć się z kąta w kąt i koledzy nie będą z niego mieli żadnego pożytku. Najwyraźniej jednak coś uważało inaczej. Albo może ktoś. Gdyby tak nie było, nie skończyłby z kolejnym trupem nachalnie pchającym się pod nos.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo i ponownie popatrzał na denata. Dlaczego to zawsze musiał być on? Zamknął oczy, mocno zaciskając powieki, powoli policzył do dziesięciu i znów spojrzał. Nic się nie zmieniło. W przedziale nadal siedział jego dawny hogwarcki antagonista, człowiek, który w zasadzie zrujnował mu życie; Rolf byłby wręcz skłonny przyznać, że sam mógłby być pierwszym podejrzanym o dokonanie tego morderstwa - gdyby ktokolwiek znał jego wcześniejszą tożsamość, naturalnie - wiedział jednak, że to nie on zabił. Takich zaników świadomości jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się doświadczyć. Ale, wobec tego, pozostawało pytanie kto, skoro nie on. Jak również w jaki sposób, gdzie i dlaczego - niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Pokręcił głową, wchodząc do przedziału i zatrzymując się przed zwłokami. Przynajmniej tym razem te jaskrawozielone oczy, teraz przysłonięte lekką mgiełką śmierci, nie patrzyły na niego wrogo. Przesunąwszy wzrok w górę, na bliznę doskonale znaną wszystkim czarodziejom i nieodmiennie potargane czarne włosy, Rolf zaczął się zastanawiać, co właściwie robił w ekspresie do Hogwartu pięćdziesięcioośmioletni martwy Harry Potter.

* * *

KONIEC

rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Morderstwo doskonałe?

_Z przeszło tygodniowym opóźnieniem publikuję tu wreszcie drugi rozdział, tym razem autorstwa __**deedee**__. Dowiemy się z niego czegoś więcej o trójce bohaterów i poznamy pewne _fakty_ dotyczące hogwarckiego ekspresu, które wyjdą na jaw w trakcie pierwszego w tym fanfiku przesłuchania. Czy którakolwiek kwestia poruszona w poniższym rozdziale będzie miała wpływ na przyszłe wydarzenia? O, to już kwestia kolejnych części i wyobraźni ich autorów._

_Z publikacją następnych rozdziałów postaram się nie zwlekać tak długo._

_Nakago  
__23 października 2010 roku_

* * *

Rozdział drugi

**Morderstwo doskonałe?**

* * *

autor: **deedee**

* * *

Rolf przymknął oczy, wzdychając w duchu. Kiedyś, wiele lat temu, zapewne uznałby widok martwego Harry'ego Pottera za _interesujący_. Może nawet _pożądany_. Teraz wywoływał w nim jedynie niewyraźne uczucie goryczy. Mężczyzna, który jako nastolatek niejednokrotnie wymykał się śmierci i którego nawet Avada nie była w stanie wykończyć, teraz zginął w czasie spokojnej podróży do Hogwartu, w pociągu, w którym nie miało prawa stać się nic złego. Cóż za ironia. Rolf nachylił się nad zwłokami, by dokonać oględzin, nie zdążył jednak przyjrzeć im się dokładniej, bo od strony wejścia doszedł go dość głośny jęk. Młoda czarownica, do tej pory pogrążona w szoku, najwyraźniej zaczynała odzyskiwać zdolność mowy.

- Merlinie… Merlinie, przecież to…

Wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć albo wpaść w panikę. Rolf błyskawicznie wyprostował się i stanął w drzwiach, zasłaniając sobą wnętrze przedziału.

- Potrzebuję pani pomocy, panno…

- Lancaster, Cecilia Lancaster - odpowiedziała słabo.

- Panno Lancaster. Wielu uczniów zostało rannych w wyniku gwałtownego hamowania pociągu. Niech pani odnajdzie prefektów z poszczególnych domów i pomoże im zająć się młodszymi dziećmi, dobrze?

Młoda kobieta kiwnęła głową, ale jeszcze przez dłuższy moment wpatrywała się w przestrzeń ponad ramieniem Rolfa, starając się dostrzec coś więcej. Mężczyzna nie dziwił się jej. Wiedział nie od dziś, że śmierć nie tylko przeraża, ale w pewien sposób także fascynuje. W końcu jednak czarownica odwróciła się i nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła ku przodowi wagonu, wyganiając jednocześnie z korytarza ciekawskich uczniów, którzy zaczęli się już tam pojawiać. Widmo zbiorowej histerii zostało na chwilę oddalone.

Tym razem były auror dokładnie zamknął za sobą drzwi przedziału i zabezpieczył je zaklęciem. Początkowo czuł się trochę niepewnie, ale szybko nad emocjami wziął górę profesjonalizm, w końcu nie pierwszy raz robił coś takiego. Jak zwykle zaczął od zwykłego przyłożenia dwóch palców do szyi Pottera, w miejscu, w którym powinien być wyczuwalny puls. Metoda była jak najbardziej mugolska, a przy tym prosta, wygodna oraz, gdy już miało się odrobinę wprawy, praktycznie niezawodna. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie poczuł charakterystycznego ruchu krwi przepływającej przez tętnicę. Jednak skóra nadal była ciepła, więc śmierć musiała nastąpić niedawno. Rolf szybko wyszeptał kilka standardowych zaklęć diagnostycznych, poruszając różdżką nad zwłokami. Sypiące się z jej końca iskry utworzyły w powietrzu skomplikowany wzór, który pozwolił mu ostatecznie wykluczyć zgon z przyczyn naturalnych, nie wykrył także żadnych ukrytych obrażeń wewnętrznych. Tak właściwie mężczyzna wyglądał zupełnie normalnie i zdrowo, jeśli pominąć fakt, że był martwy. Jego policzki nadal posiadały zwykłą, lekko rumianą barwę, a usta wyginały się w niewyraźnym grymasie, który przy odrobinie dobrej woli można było nawet uznać za uśmiech. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że za pomocą magii można było zadać śmierć bez pozostawiania żadnych śladów, a zaklęcie zabijające nie było do tego jedyną metodą. Morderstwo doskonałe, jak powiedzieliby mugole, auror jednak dawno temu nauczył się, że coś takiego nie istnieje. Jeśli zbrodnia wydaje się doskonała, to tylko dlatego, że nie patrzy się zbyt dokładnie. Albo dlatego, że śledczy jest do niczego, co też się czasami zdarza. On jednak znał się na swojej robocie i zamierzał to teraz udowodnić. Nim przystąpił do dalszych działań, sięgnął ku twarzy denata i delikatnie zamknął mu oczy. Wtedy nagle zrozumiał, co zmieniło się w wyglądzie byłego Gryfona odkąd widział go ostatni raz. Nie miał okularów. _Może w końcu ostatecznie wyleczył sobie wzrok?_ Teraz, gdy Rolf nie widział już tego pustego spojrzenia, łatwiej było mu się skupić. Przeszukał kieszenie Pottera. Znalazł w nich jedynie sakiewkę pełną pieniędzy i pęk kluczy. Brakowało przedmiotu najważniejszego dla każdego czarodzieja – różdżki.

- Accio różdżka Pottera!

Nic się nie stało. Najwyraźniej nie znajdowała się nigdzie w pobliżu. To wyjaśniało zupełny brak śladów walki. Jeśli mężczyzna został zaatakowany magicznie, a wszystko na to wskazywało, nie mógł się bronić. Być może morderca dopadł go z zaskoczenia i trafił przekleństwem nie dając nawet szansy na reakcję? _Ale jak, na Merlina, Potter mógł się wybrać gdziekolwiek bez różdżki? Nie byłby chyba aż tak głupi!_ Wprawdzie on sam przez lata obywał się bez magii, jednak to było zupełnie co innego. Wybrał takie życie świadomie, ukrywał się wśród mugoli, natomiast Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nigdy nie opuścił czarodziejskiego świata. Skończył szkołę, założył rodzinę, przez lata pracował w ministerstwie. Prowadził idealne życie, którego mogli po nim oczekiwać fani. Rolfowi zdarzało się mijać go w korytarzach Ministerstwa Magii, chociaż nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, od czasu do czasu widział też wzmianki o nim w gazetach, które zwykle podsuwała mu żona. Luna lubiła czasami wspominać swoją dawną znajomość z Gryfonem. _Podobno nigdy nie naśmiewał się z chrapaków krętorogich i nargli,_ pomyślał nagle mężczyzna z niewielkim uśmiechem. Przebiegł dłońmi wzdłuż ramion zmarłego, aż do dłoni. Ciało było dziwnie nieruchome, jakby… spetryfikowane.

- Finite incatatem!

W następnej sekundzie musiał łapać bezwładną masę, która, pozbawiona przytrzymującego ją zaklęcia, przechyliła się niebezpiecznie na bok. Ugiął się pod ciężarem. _Niech to szlag._ W końcu ułożył Pottera bezpiecznie na siedzeniu i ponownie machnął różdżką, wyczarowując ciemną tkaninę, którą go okrył. W tych warunkach nie był wstanie zdziałać nic więcej, resztą powinien zająć się wykwalifikowany magomedyk. Konieczne było przeprowadzenie dokładniejszych badań pod kątem czarnomagicznych klątw i eliksirów.

Kiedy już skończył z ciałem, rozejrzał się dokładnie dookoła. Nigdzie nie znalazł bagażu, ale na podłodze pod przeciwległym siedzeniem zauważył jakiś błysk. Po chwili trzymał w dłoni delikatny, złoty łańcuszek z krzyżykiem, jaki często nosili mugole jako symbol swojej wiary. U czarodziejów była to raczej niespotykana biżuteria. Zapewne niektórzy z uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia mogli nosić takie ozdoby, jednak pociąg w czasie wakacji nie był używany. Ktokolwiek zgubił łańcuszek, zrobił to dzisiaj i przy braku innych poszlak stał się teraz głównym podejrzanym.

Rolf dziękował wszelkim bóstwom, że zaraz po zatrzymaniu Ekspressu wszystkie drzwi zostały automatycznie zablokowane. Dzięki temu miał pewność, że morderca nadal znajduje się gdzieś tutaj. _Wśród uczniów. A może jest nawet uczniem_, pomyślał, zaglądając do kolejnych przedziałów i sprawdzając, czy ktoś nie potrzebuje jego pomocy. Patrzył na przestraszone i zdezorientowane twarze nastolatków i przez krótki moment czuł, że jego podejrzenia są bezsensowne. Przecież to były jeszcze dzieci, nawet ci ze starszych roczników. Jednak już po chwili uśmiechnął się gorzko. _Robię się stary, skoro zapominam, do czego ja i moi rówieśnicy byliśmy zdolni w ich wieku._ Na szczęście stan większości uczniów okazał się lepszy niż wydawało mu się z początku. Znajomość prostych zaklęć leczniczych była dość popularna wśród szósto- i siódmoklasistów, więc większość zranień i złamanych kości udało się od razu wyleczyć. W powietrzu jednak unosiła się aura niepokoju, której auror nie mógł w żaden sposób rozwiać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że stało się coś złego, chociaż przekazywane z ust do ust plotki i przypuszczenia nawet nie zbliżały się do prawdy. A Rolf nie zamierzał na razie niczego wyjaśniać. W końcu, niemal przy samej lokomotywie, odnalazł osobę, której szukał. Cecilia Lancaster częstowała czekoladową żabą jakąś blondwłosą, drobną dziewczynkę, której czoło zdobił szeroki bandaż, a całą twarz pokrywały ślady łez.

- No już, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zjedz czekoladę, od razu poczujesz się lepiej.

Czarownica wyglądała teraz na zupełnie uspokojoną, a nawet w pewnym stopniu zrelaksowaną. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie podniosła głowy i nie zobaczyło go stojącego na korytarzu. Rozbłysk strachu w oczach i nagła bladość nieprzyjemnie skojarzyła mu się z czasami, kiedy był Śmierciożercą.

- Panno Lancaster? Mogę prosić panią na słówko?

Skinęła krótko głową i uśmiechnęła się niezbyt przekonująco do dziewczynki, którą się właśnie zajmowała. Rolf poprowadził ją do przedziału, który wcześniej zajmował. Tam mogli porozmawiać w spokoju. Ledwo zdążył rzucić na niewielkie pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające, już w jego nadgarstek wbijały się jej paznokcie, ściskając desperacko.

- Czy on nie żyje? Czy on naprawdę… Co się stało?

Z trudem uwolnił się z rąk kobiety i niemal siłą posadził ją na siedzeniu, po czym sam usiadł na przeciwko.

- Tak, ten mężczyzna rzeczywiście nie żyje. Nie wiem jeszcze, co się stało, zapewniam jednak, że spróbuję to ustalić. Być może nie wie pani o tym, ale przez wiele lat pracowałem jako auror.

Skinęła głową.

- Jest pan nowym nauczycielem obrony, prawda? Zawsze dostaję informację, jeśli w pociągu pojawia się ktoś oprócz uczniów. W końcu to nie zdarza się często. Pan jest dopiero drugi, odkąd tu pracuję. Wcześniej w ten sposób do Hogwartu jechała tylko nauczycielka mugoloznastwa.

- Właśnie… Czy dziś oprócz mnie miał tu być ktoś jeszcze?

- Nie. Obecność Harry'ego Pottera jest zupełnie niespodziewana.

Cholera. A tak liczył na to, że tożsamość ofiary utrzyma się w tajemnicy przynajmniej do czasu poinformowania odpowiednich władz.

- I nie zauważyła pani niczego niezwykłego?

Czarownica wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie. Obeszłam jak zwykle cały pociąg ze swoim wózkiem, aż doszłam do tamtego przedziału. Drzwi były do połowy otwarte, więc zajrzałam. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy zobaczyłam dorosłego mężczyznę, bo przecież nie powinno go tam być, a kiedy nie zareagował na to, co mówiłam, weszłam i dotknęłam jego ramienia. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że on… - przerwała, przełykając głośno. Ręce zaczęły się jej trząść. Mężczyzna żałował, że nie ma przy sobie eliksiru uspokajającego. Dla jej pokolenia każde zetknięcie ze śmiercią stanowiło traumatyczne przeżycie. Miała szczęście żyć w spokojnych czasach, podobnie jak jego dwaj synowie. Zresztą nawet jego, przyzwyczajonego do widoku o wiele gorszych rzeczy, dzisiejsze wydarzenia wytrąciły z równowagi. Przecież to miała być taka spokojna, _sentymentalna_ podróż… Z trudem otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i powrócił do przesłuchania.

- Czy to pani użyła hamulca bezpieczeństwa?

- Nie. Najbliższy hamulec znajduje się kilka metrów dalej, przy drzwiach. Nie podchodziłam tam.

- A więc kto? - spytał, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie mam pojęcia. W wagonie nikogo nie widziałam. To musiał być ktoś w innej części pociągu.

Czarownica spojrzała mu w oczy i Rolf dostrzegł na jej twarzy błysk zrozumienia. Cecilia także zastanawiała się po co ktoś, kto nie wiedział o martwym pasażerze, zatrzymywał Ekspress.

- Może po prostu ktoś usłyszał mój krzyk i dlatego… - powiedziała niepewnie. Mężczyzna przytaknął, chociaż tak naprawdę nie czuł się przekonany. W pociągu wypełnionym podekscytowaną młodzieżą można było usłyszeć krzyki i piski o różnym natężeniu, kłótnie, gwałtowne wybuchy śmiechu i masę innych odgłosów. Rozumiał chęć sprawdzenia, co się dzieje, jednak natychmiastowe zatrzymywanie pojazdu nie było reakcją, której by się spodziewał.

- Jeszcze tylko jedno. Poznaje pani ten przedmiot? - Wyciągnął z kieszeni łańcuszek i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Mały, prosty krzyżyk zakołysał się delikatnie pod wpływem jego ruchu.

- Nie. Co to w ogóle jest?

- Nic takiego, zwykła ozdoba. Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc. Myślę, że powinniśmy już wrócić do uczniów… - Nie zdążył wstać, gdy poczuł szarpnięcie, na szczęście tym razem znacznie łagodniejsze niż to przy hamowaniu. Rozległ się gwizd i Ekspress ponownie ruszył w drogę do Hogwartu.

- Merlinie! Co za idiota prowadzi ten pociąg? - warknął.

- Żaden idiota. - Młoda kobieta popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Lokomotywa działa magicznie, nikt nią nie kieruje. Nie wiedział pan o tym?

Zamknął oczy, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. Nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że czarodzieje zdecydowanie za bardzo polegają na magii. Jak można powierzyć tak ważne zadanie, jak bezpieczne dowiezienie do szkoły wszystkich uczniów, bezmyślnej maszynie? Już wystarczająco dziwne wydawało mu się, że dzieci na czas podróży pozostawia się bez nadzoru dorosłych.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Miałam taką właśnie nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdział zaciekawi. Przyznam, że ja też się dzięki niemu wciągnęłam. I chyba parę innych osób również, skoro chce się im pisać kolejne części. No nic, zobaczymy, jak bardzo _interesująco_ fabuła rozwinie się z czasem... Prawdą jest, że niewiele opowiadań o tak posuniętych w latach kanonicznych bohaterach w ogóle jest pisanych. Chociaż zdarzają się. Ich niewielka liczba mnie nie dziwi - mało kogo pociąga pisanie o osobach starszych, szczególnie, że fanfiki tworzą raczej ludzie młodzi, wolący pisać o osobach w swoim wieku lub niewiele starszych, jakby chciały przetestować, co też może ich samych czekać za kilka, najwyżej kilkanaście lat. Zresztą... ja też nie mam na swoim koncie jakiejś oszałamiającej ilości fanfików o posuniętych w latach postaciach kanonicznych, o tym, co mogło się wydarzyć parędziesiąt lat po wydarzeniach kanonicznych. Oczywiście, wersji alternatywnych przyszłości można wymyślać ile dusza zapragnie i nawet nietrudno zadbać, by były one kanoniczne, ale to prawie tak, jakby pisać o ludziach _z innej bajki_ - to już nie są nastolatki znane z kanonu, mogą się wręcz wydawać zupełnie inni niż ich kanoniczne odpowiedniki. Ba, według mnie oni wręcz _powinni_ być inni, stoję bowiem na stanowisku, że nie ma osoby, która w ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat nie zmieniłaby się ani trochę. Ale wracając do tematu... ;-) Czy Rolf to Draco? Nie wiem. Po prostu wymyślając pierwszy rozdział doszłam do wniosku, że miło by było, gdyby główny bohater nie był do końca tym, kim się wydaje. Wybrałam Rolfa, bo nie znamy go z kanonu, a poza tym jest mężem Luny, która widzi, rozumie i wie więcej niż inni, jak również jest, mam wrażenie, bardziej niż inne postaci kanoniczne skłonna wybaczać dawnym wrogom. Prawdziwa tożsamość Rolfa być może zostanie ujawniona przez któregoś z kolejnych autorów tego fanfika - i będzie to taka tożsamość, jaką sobie ten autor wymyśli, ewentualnie taka, jaką zdeterminują wcześniejsze rozdziały. Dla mnie Rolf jest nieokreślonym mężczyzną, który znał Harry'ego _za jego hogwarckich czasów_ i który wówczas stał po drugiej stronie barykady, wykonując rozkazy Voldemorta. Tak naprawdę dopiero deedee w powyższym rozdziale uznała _Rolfa_ wprost za byłego śmierciożercę, od tego więc momentu on byłym śmierciożercą jest również dla mnie, jak i powinien nim być dla innych osób współtworzących lub chcących współtworzyć tę historię; dla mnie przed drugim rozdziałem Rolf mógł być naznaczony, ale nie musiał. Choć rzeczywiście zakładałam, że raczej był - teraz mogę być tego pewna ;-). Całkiem możliwe, że prawdziwa tożsamość _Rolfa_ nie wyjaśni się do samego końca, wszystko zależy od widzimisię autorów. Mnie na jej ujawnieniu nie zależy, ale - kto wie? - może komuś innemu i owszem. Zobaczymy._

_**Hakkarii**__ Przykro mi to mówić, ale Luna w tym tekście nie żyje :-P. Rockwood? Ciekawy typ, nikt inny jakoś na niego nie wpadł. Co nie znaczy, że nikt tego właśnie w ten sposób nie napisze - możliwości jest tak naprawdę nieograniczona ilość. Przyznam, że zabiłam akurat Harry'ego dlatego, że raczej mało kto spodziewał się śmierci głównej kanonicznej postaci; przynajmniej zaraz na samym początku. To zresztą też niczego nie determinuje - wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby któryś z pozostałych współautorów _odkrył_ w pewnym momencie, że nieboszczyk wcale nie jest Harrym Potterem. Albo gdyby, na ten przykład, okazało się, że Harry Potter żyje... i byłoby dwóch (jak nie więcej :-P) Potterów, jeden martwy, a drugi wręcz przeciwnie. To jedna z zalet pisania fanfika w większym gronie: nigdy nie wiadomo, na co wpadną inni tworzący i co z tego ostatecznie wyniknie. Ponieważ zaś zapewne nigdy sama bym "Morderstwa w Hogwart Expressie" nie napisała, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby zrobić z tego fanfika swego rodzaju eksperyment. W zasadzie idziemy tu na żywioł: nie ma żadnych ograniczeń, poza trzymaniem się tego, co napisane zostało w tym opowiadaniu w poprzednich rozdziałach oraz nieodchodzeniem zbyt daleko od wątku kryminalnego - to wszak ma być kryminał, bez względu na to, czym ten tekst nie będzie poza tym ;-). Ciekawa jestem, czy ktoś jeszcze tu zginie. No i kto ostatecznie okaże się mordercą. A może rozwiązanie sprawy nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego?... Hm..._

_**Anula93**__ Ależ tak, czytywał, czytywał. Oglądywał również ;-) - Suchet jest, moim zdaniem, urodzonym Poirotem (widziałam kiedyś, jeszcze przed poznaniem Sucheta chyba, "Morderstwo w Orient Expressie" z Peterem Ustinovem w roli Poirota [dziwne, przeszukałam net i nie znalazłam tego filmu - a prawie mogę się założyć, że to był ten właśnie film i ten właśnie aktor...] i to zdecydowanie nie było już to samo). A "Morderstwo w Orient Expressie" jest moją zdecydowanie ulubioną powieścią Christie; z tych, które czytałam, w każdym razie, a była tego, powiedziałabym, niespełna połowa jej twórczości. Hah, jak pisałam wyżej, w odpowiedzi na komentarz Klio, wcale nie wiem, czy Rolf jest Draconem Malfoyem. I wcale nie zależy mi, żeby to wiedzieć - w odróżnieniu od niektórych czytelników ;-). Taaak... Jeśli chodzi o moje autorstwo tego fanfika, to jest ono tylko częściowe: napisałam na razie wyłącznie pierwszy rozdział i być może - zapewne - napiszę jeszcze jakieś, ale nie jestem tu jedynym autorem. Ponadto, owszem, mam _pewne doświadczenie_ w pisaniu jako takim, problem w tym, że w pisaniu akurat kryminałów oraz jakichkolwiek tekstów złożonych z części / rozdziałów już niespecjalnie. Kryminał dotychczas napisałam jeden, potterowski, na pojedynek; była to miniaturka i to bardzo niedopracowana, bo nie starczyło mi czasu na więcej (jak zazwyczaj w przypadku pojedynków :-P). Mam zamiar ją napisać na nowo, może właśnie jako opowiadanie w częściach, bo sam zamysł mi się podoba, postaci również, tylko wykonanie leży i kwiczy... Kiedy - jeśli - je napiszę, to na pewno zamieszczę je tutaj, więc zapewne będziesz miała okazję je przeczytać... o ile coś z tego wyjdzie. Chciałabym, żeby wyszło, przyznam, bo mam niejaki sentyment do tego tekstu, mimo że jest taki niedorobiony... No nic, zobaczymy._


End file.
